


A Simple Spell #SaveCAOS

by Helene K (hekiv)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freaky Friday reference, Gen, Harvey Kinkle Knows Sabrina Spellman is a Witch, Harvey is secretly a Dom, Hilda and Dr.C are wholesome cuties, M/M, Multi, Nicholas Scratch Needs a Hug (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Nick learns mortal ways, Other, Prudence and Ambrose deserve each other, Roz is a bit of a freak, Sabrina learns she has some kinks, Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Theo and Robin are cuties, Zelda would approve this, smut with plot, spell gone right, the Weird Sisters learn of mortal naughty fun, the Weird sisters are all alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekiv/pseuds/Helene%20K
Summary: Sabrina needs help, it involves a spell. She calls Roz.The spell works but things only get worse from there. Or better.It depends on who you ask.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOSSabrina got cancelled by Netflix after only 2 whole seasons! The ending of part 4 was filmed months AFTER the show was canceled and was never meant to be the true ending to the show.Please help us to get it back by following the steps below:👇👇👇1. Keep using the hashtags #SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS on Instagram and Twitter2. Keep signing and sharing the petition❗️SIGN THE PETITION TO SAVE CAOS❗️ at http://chng.it/h5qDxzmB3. Send an e-mail to @HBOMax (general@hbo.com) and (support@hbomax.com), let them know how much you wished the rumors were true and they‘d save #Sabrina for more seasons!4. Tell your friends to do the same ❤️5. The show deserves a part 5! DM Netflix and HBOMax on Instagram.#SaveCAOS #RenewCAOS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Simple Spell #SaveCAOS

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I couldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strange Roz and Nick action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as my attempt to write smut. I'm not good at it, and this story is really not serious.

It was just suppose to be a simple spell.

Roz had been at home, doing homework when the phone rang and as soon as she had picked up, Sabrina had told her—or rather ordered her—to come to the mortuary to help her with a spell. 

Even though Roz felt a kind of dread just from hearing those words, mostly due to the last spell Sabrina had Roz help with—which ended with Sabrina disappearing and Roz having no choice but to go home, unaware that her best friend was trapped in a freezer—Roz still rushed over to Sabrina's.

What happened last time didn't matter right now, because Sabrina still needed her help.

So that's how Rosalind Walker ended up standing there in Sabrina's bedroom, listening to her best friend rant while she was furiously pacing in front of the bed about how her aunt Zelda was wrong to imprison her, if only for today, in the Spellman's mortuary and how it was unfair especially with Ambrose having been a prisoner in the same way for over 50 years.

When Roz had asked why her aunt Zelda would do that, it had made Sabrina go into another rant about an old spellbook containing some of the most powerful spells known to witches that her aunts had told her had been protected by their family since the first ever Spellman was entrusted to keep it safe but it had been lost during the time witch hunters roamed Greendale and the book had been thought to be lost forever. But according to the old journals Harvey had found among his now late grandfather's things, that had been written by his ancestors, the book had been simply hidden, in a kind of trap for witches in the old VonKinkle cemetery.  
Sabrina explained that she had wanted to go and get the book, to keep it safe like any Spellman was suppose to, but her aunt Zelda had forbidden her to because a) the trap for witches that was set by the witch hunters could be very dangerous, and Hilda Spellman had agreed with her sister on that and b) because after that book disappeared the witch council had forbidden anyone from going to look for it, since some of the spells in that book were unbelievably destructive.

Roz agreed that it did sound kind of dangerous, which set Sabrina off and after another long winded rant, where Sabrina expressed how it was her duty as a Spellman to protect that book and keep it safe, making sure that nobody else gets their hands on it first, Sabrina had finally told Roz her plan. 

A body switching spell.

"Oh. Sounds very _Freaky Friday_." Roz smiled and Sabrina returned the smile, probably relieved that she wasn't against it.   
That movie had been one of the few none-black-and-white movies that Sabrina had ever seen, and she had only seen it because Roz had insisted during one of their many sleepovers.

"So you're up for it?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure ’Brina, whatever you need." Roz was still unsure if this was a good idea or not, but she was determined to be there for her best friend.

"Thank you!" She hugged Roz tightly and pulled back with the plan in mind.  
"You just have to stay here, read some books and look miserable. If one of my aunties or Ambrose come to check up on you, just give them the silent treatment." Roz nodded.  
"They kind of deserve it." Sabrina shrugged, "Oh, and if Nick comes by, just tell him to do a silence spell on the room and tell him what I told you but that you're doing fine and thinking of a way to convince aunt Zelda to change her mind. So there's nothing he needs to worry about." Sabrina grinned, Roz inwardly shook her head when she saw how excited Sabrina was.

"Great." Roz watched as she leaned down and pulled a book out from under her bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I already told Salem the plan and sent him to wait for me in the woods. Best thing I can do is bring him as my backup." Sabrina was already flipping through the spellbook until she found what she was looking for.

The spell was done quickly. When Roz opened her eyes again, she couldn't help but think how this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.   
  
Seeing herself sitting across from her, knowing that her best friend was in her body.   
She stared at her arms—that were actually Sabrina's arms—and her whole body felt like it was on pins and needles. The same feeling she would get when her foot fell asleep. 

Sabrina must of been too hyped up about getting the book, because she didn't look to be feeling any discomfort in her new body, and left quickly. Promising to be back soon.  
  


So now Roz was stuck there, in her best friend's body. She stumbled to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Honestly she had a hard time thinking that it was her. But it was.  
She decided to pick up a book that Sabrina told her was filled with stories for witches, and had been a gift from Ambrose.

Roz tried to make herself comfortable in her _new body_ and took off her shoes and tights, tiptoeing barefoot before she settled down in Sabrina's bed, fluffing up the pillows behind her head and started to read. The stories were actually really interesting and she had a hard time putting the book down. 

But one of the pillows behind her head felt kind of lumpy and was giving her a headache, so she reached under it to fluff it up but her fingers felt a foreign object underneath. She pulled her fingers back hastily, but curiosity won when she slowly lifted up the pillow and saw a magic wand vibrator. She smiled.  
  
_Sabrina Spellman_ , she thought. _You naughty little liar._  
She instantly remembered the time her cousin Lily had convinced her to go to a sex shop in Riverdale. Lily had been 18 and had bought both herself a magic wand vibrator, and had talked Roz into picking out a--smaller and easier to hide--bullet vibrator that she would buy for her younger cousin as a gift.

They had both been a little drunk, having stolen some wine from her parents and as soon as they had come home, with their bags of bought sex toys that they had to hide from their parents, and after sobered up, Lily had asked why Roz had picked out the bullet vibrator, when the magic wand vibrator was much better.   
Roz had blushed but had admitted that it was more than enough for her, earning an eye roll and a sigh from her cousin who then told her that she could keep the magic wand vibrator for when she was ready for an upgrade.  
  
And then Roz had thought the next day, with her semi-hangover, that it would be funny to go to Sabrina's house, study together with her best friend and then leave behind the box with the magic wand vibrator as a surprise for Sabrina to find in her nightstand.   
Sabrina had found it almost 2 days later, confronted Roz about it while her face was crimson red and Roz had been so embarrassed but giggled when telling her that it was just a joke, and after Roz had told her the whole story of her cousin Lily dragging her to a sex shop, Sabrina had laughed and told her that she had gotten rid of the thing.

But Roz knew the truth now.  
She shook her head and put the thing back in it's hiding spot under the pillow, thinking her best friend was gonna hear about this when she got back.

  
Roz was so distracted by finding out her best friend's dirty little secret, that she missed the knock at the door but saw the smiling woman peek her head in.   
"Hello, my darling." Roz cheered up, almost greeting Sabrina's aunt Hilda as she usually did but remembered at the last moment that she was in Sabrina's body and that she was suppose to be angry at her aunt. Even though Roz could understand why Hilda Spellman would be worried about her niece.  
  
Roz looked away from the familiar blonde woman and stared angrily at the floor. Hoping that Hilda would take the hint and leave, before she realized something was wrong. She didn't. Instead Hilda opened the door and walked in with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"I thought you might like something to eat." She put the tray on the bed and Roz noticed from the corner of her eye, the sad look she gave her niece, but Roz refused to take her angry glare away from the floor. She could only imagine what kind of trouble she would be in if Sabrina's family found out what she and Sabrina had done.  
  
Hilda shuffled back towards the door, feeling dejected. Roz felt bad but wouldn't budge.  
"Let me know if you need anything." She said with a smile, getting no response and closed the door.

  
Roz let out a breath of relief. _That was close,_ she thought.  
She hoped that Sabrina would find the book and come back sooner rather than later. She didn't know if she could fool Sabrina's aunt Zelda or her cousin Ambrose.

Her stomach growled. When was the last time Sabrina ate?  
The food on the tray looked too tempting and Roz had always enjoyed Hilda Spellman's cooking. She ate in silence and when everything was gone, she moved the tray to the nightstand and tried to go back to reading the book that she had enjoyed. 

But instead of reading the open page in front of her, she just stared at the words. 

Her anxious mind ran scenarios of what might happen if Ambrose found out that Roz was in Sabrina's body. Would he keep it a secret? Would he help? Or would he run straight to his aunts and tell them? 

Then she thought of Sabrina's aunt Zelda. She was worse. Much worse.   
She always felt that Sabrina's aunt Zelda was one of the strongest and scariest women that she had ever met. And Roz would rather not get on her bad side.  
And yet, here she was. And she could very easily be found out and be on the receiving end of Zelda Spellman's icy glare and unimaginable anger.

  
She was spared having to think anything more when she heard a calming and kind voice, "Sabrina." Roz hastily turned, startled.

She saw Nick donning a charming smirk, dressed in all black but wearing a dark blue jeans jacket on. On anyone else, those clothes would look awkward and awful but somehow he looked good. But she was sure he could wear a potato sack and still look like a model.  
That was just the beauty of Nick Scratch.

She tried to remember that she was Sabrina now and thought quickly what Sabrina would do if she was here.  
So she offered a bright smile like she was happy to see him.  
  
His usual dark eyes got a bit brighter, and his teasing smirk melted into a genuinely affectionate smile.  
"Nick." She greeted happily, sounding just like she thought Sabrina would and she wondered briefly if he was astral projecting. She hoped he was, because that meant she only had to keep up her act until he had to go.  
"What are you doing here?" She was really scared that he was gonna see that something was wrong with her.

"I just came to see you." He replied calmly, but something told her that he felt a bit insecure with that answer. Like he wasn't sure anymore if he was welcome or not.

She wanted to say that she hadn't meant to freak out when he showed up but she saw that he made a choice and he took a step towards her and she fought not to freeze up or panic, but she saw a kind of hungry look in his eyes and she knew that she had to think of something to get rid of him. 

Sabrina couldn't lie to save her life. She was too honest that way.  
But Roz was the daughter of the town reverent. She had more than enough experience lying, to her parents, and almost everyone else in her life. Including herself.

 _What would Sabrina do_ , she thought in a hurry and tried to imagine this as almost like a play.   
She just had to act the part of her best friend.

"You came at kind of a bad time." She told him in a playful kind of way that she had seen Sabrina do before and saw him raise a curious brow.  
"I had a fight with my aunt Zelda and now I'm under house arrest." She sighed, trying to convey how bummed out she was. "Just like Ambrose was." 

"What did you fight about?" He asked cautiously. Almost as if he was worried that was the wrong question to ask.

 _How cute,_ she thought. She wondered if this was what he was always like with Sabrina. Always carefully choosing what words to say.

"I'd tell you but I don't want anyone to hear me." She pointed to her ear and then to the door, hoping he would get the message. He nodded and did a spell.   
Roz would never admit it but she thought Nick was really hot whenever he did magic.

He would always be so concentrated and serious, his brows would become two straight dark lines and it was more than a little scary to imagine him using that magic against you.

With the spell done—Roz had heard Sabrina do the silencing spell before and she recognized the words—Nick looked ready to hear what she had to say.

It was a little unnerving to have his full undivided attention on her but Roz took a subtle calming breath, and did her best telling Nick almost everything Sabrina told her, in the same way as Sabrina did. It was a rather long rant and when she finally done, she was somewhat breathless. _How does Sabrina do that without breathing,_ she thought.  
But as she tried to catch her breath, she saw Nick look more amused than ever and his grin showed it as did his shining dark eyes. 

Roz had had never been on the receiving end of one of Nick's smiles. He had only ever been around her when there was an emergency, like with the Pagans or that night when Sabrina was going to jump off the roof, when he had reluctantly answered her question, with another question, in a way to brush her off.

It was hard not to smile when you see someone like Nick Scratch look at you with such an open expression of both awe and amusement. Almost impossible.

She smiled, looking down at the bed and not knowing what else to do. She tried so hard not to be surprised when he took another step forward, and then she remembered what Sabrina had specifically told her to say.

"I have a plan," she looked up at him, "to convince my aunt Zelda." He had a subtle worried look but she couldn't help but smile warmly at him that had his frown disappear, replaced now by a rare and genuine Nick smile. Roz had to be careful, or she would get used to seeing him smile. 

When he smiled it almost transformed his entire being. There was still an edge to him that made Roz nervous, that she guessed that was not going away anytime soon. But he was so much more alluring when he was happy. She felt the need to be closer to him, drawn to him almost like a month to a flame. But with her sitting on the bed, she commanded her legs to not move. It was too dangerous to get that close to Nick.

Not that her efforts did her any good.

  
He took a seat on the bed next to her and faced her. "Is there anything I can do?" He looked so eager to help. Roz wondered if he was always like this with Sabrina. It would explain why Sabrina had started to like him so fast.

"No." She saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. She leaned in. "There's nothing you need to worry about." She reassured him in the same way she hoped Sabrina would have. He nodded and she realized a little too late that leaning in was a mistake because he leaned in too. 

She could feel his breath on her lips and smelled his intoxicating scent. Candle smoke, just like Sabrina and all the other witches she had met,  
and something else that she couldn't figure out what it was but it was very uniquely him. 

And there was a look in his eyes. A burning look. Roz swallowed her nerves. _Moth meet flame,_ she thought.

Her mind screamed at her to do something _safe_. To back away. But she couldn't do that without him becoming suspicious, or worse, feel rejected. She wasn't even sure if moving away from him was physically possible for her right now.   
So she shifted her focus on the hand he had carelessly laid on the bed, and slowly reached for it. 

Her idea was to hold hands with this warlock boy and reassure him that everything was fine, so he could leave.

That was her second mistake.

  
Because as soon as she touched his hand, something that felt of electricity ran from his hand and up her arm. It made her breath hitch, and Nick must of felt the same thing because so did his. 

Warmth spread through her entire body and her heart was beating so fast she thought he might hear it.  
She met his eyes, and what she saw in them was what she was sure she could see in her own.  
  
Confusion, fear, wonder, and a kind of lust that felt like it simmered right underneath the skin.

When he leaned in closer, already breathless, from what they both felt between them, her thoughts went silent and like that of a moth flying closer to a flame, she didn't resist.

That was her third mistake.

  
Because that kiss was the single most perfect kiss she had ever had in her life.

Maybe in the history of the world.

People could write poems and love songs about this kiss and decades from now, people would sigh out of envy.

Kissing this boy was the only thing she wanted to do now for the rest of her life.

  
And when her hand by it's own will rested on the side of his face, if only to ground her so that she wouldn't lose herself completely, Nick let out a small sigh, one of relief and she felt his lips curve slightly against hers and she knew, maybe through her cunning, that he felt the same as she did.

Things escalated, if only slowly, and she found herself deepening the kiss which only made Nick moan and he must of taken it as a sign of permission because he soon kissed her in a way that made shivers run down her whole body.

Boy, could he kiss.

Faintly in the back of her mind, she heard a voice reminding her that he had a lot of practice. From what Sabrina had told her.  
But Roz was too far gone to pay that voice any mind.

Almost as if she was not in control of her body, she soon found herself straddling Nick, rewarded with a surprised sound from the warlock boy and her hand was tangled in his soft curls, and she found herself liking all the sounds he made, as well as the way that he looked up at her, almost as if she was a queen on her throne and he was her most devoted subject who worshiped the ground she walked on.

It made her feel powerful.

Again the annoying voice in the back of her mind, had to tell her that he might always be looking at Sabrina like that. She had seen a glimpse of that, that night when Sabrina had almost jumped off the roof.  
And again, Roz could not be bothered with listening to anything other than the symphony of moans and gasps that were coming from the warlock she was currently kissing and without even fully knowing it, grinding her hips against.

She felt his hands go under her shirt, up her back, and goosebumps followed wherever he touched her.

Her shirt became her enemy and she pulled away from him—despite his protesting groan and passion filled eyes that begged her to come back—long enough to pull her shirt off and get rid of her bra.  
She smiled when she saw his eyes lit up and shivered a little as she felt his eyes appreciatively wander up and down her now exposed naked self, she impatiently took his hands and placed one on her back where it began to caress her soothingly, warming her and placed the other hand on her chest.

The warmth from his hands seemed to seep into her skin and stroke the fire that she felt burning in her core.

She licked her lips, tasting him, and her hooded eyes saw him follow her tongue as she did. She found the taste of him to be almost addictive and dove in for another kiss, this one more lingering and she smiled when she felt that she had managed to steal the breath from him.

Soon enough she felt his hand travel lightly down her chest and between her legs. His wandering fingers found their way to the place where she ached the most and a breathless moan escaped her as her eyes closed by their own will.   
She felt him play her as a fine tuned instrument, the fire inside her burning hotter and she felt herself get closer to the end.

But then Nick pressed open kisses up her collarbone and to her ear and moaned a name in a hoarse voice, "Sabrina"  
and Roz felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on her as she remembered who Nick thought she was right now. 

She had let this go to far.

This was wrong.

She pulled back almost immediately. "Wait." She sees the confusion, and hurt, in his eyes. She feels guilty for being the cause. Somehow, in a way she couldn't explain she felt oddly protective of him and really didn't want to hurt him. But she managed to focus her thoughts and think of a plan to get out of this in a way that Sabrina wouldn't mind when Roz had to tell her what happened later. Then it comes to her and she smirks.  
"I want to try something." Nick saw the naughty glint in her eye and was now curious and almost shivering in anticipation.

Roz had dated a boy before high school, and he had helped open her eyes to all the options one could explore for someone who wasn't ready for sex yet. With him, she had gotten all the bases covered.

One of which included using a sex toy on someone else.  
  


She reached under the pillow, feeling Nick's curious eyes follow her every move, and she pulled out the magic wand vibrator. When she held it in her hand, she met Nick's confused gaze, and she realized that Sabrina must never had done anything like this. She even thought that maybe witches didn't know what sex toys were, since they were pretty clueless about mortals, at least according to Sabrina.

Nick was about to say something but she kissed him before he could and whispered against his lips, "close your eyes," he hesitated, looking really unsure, his eyes traveling from her to the vibrator and back again but soon enough he closed his eyes and subtly swallowed nervously.

She smiled, feeling better knowing that he was inexperienced with this at least and couldn't help but feel a little smug. But she also felt honored that he trusted her, or rather trusted Sabrina, which she had to remind herself, was who he thought he was with right now, and she vowed to make this a good experience for him.

She adjusted herself in his lap and placed the vibrator between them, where she knew he would _appreciate it_ the most.

Then she turned it on, and his eyes flew open, his brows furrowed and his mouth formed an o as his eyes showed how confused he was but she just smiled reassuringly and changed the setting.

His head flew back and his eyes shut as the moans spilled from his mouth, his hips bucked up gently as he fell back more until he was laying down on the pillows. Roz smiled and ground her hips, enjoying the familiar sensation and letting her eyes close as she let her mind go blank for a bit, her quiet moans mixed with his.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw his eyes trained on her as he moaned, obviously trying to regain control again. She let the hand that wasn't holding the vibrator gently caress the hand that was gripping her thigh, and as she did she felt the same spark travel up her arm again, just as it did when she first held his hand a moment ago, and felt the shiver trail up her spine and even saw him shiver as he felt the same thing and closed his eyes as his grip on her thigh got a bit stronger.

She turned down the setting on the vibrator and Nick promptly opened his eyes, confused again but she just smiled at him and took the hand that she had put on her back and placed around her hip, gently caressing it as if to reassure him that everything was okay and he smiled, before she turned the setting up higher on the vibrator and he arched his back, throwing his head back and howled. She started moving the vibrator and ground her hips at the same time, enjoying the fire between her legs getting stronger as she was getting closer to the edge, and she saw that Nick was closer to his too.  
  
She wanted a little more than this, and turned off the vibrator, and she was met with a desperate and hurt look as if he thought she was just playing a game with him. He sat up and she placed her hand on his cheek, which he nudged almost like a cat, it was like he was very much starved for affection and Roz couldn't help but feel sorry for this warlock boy who she knew had suffered so much.  
  
She let her hand travel from his cheek to his neck as she got close enough to taste his addictive lips again. Her hand got lost in his hair and the other traveled up and down all the exposed skin she could reach, continuously sending shivers to the both of them. She didn't know when he had gotten rid of his shirt, most likely by using magic, but it didn't matter. She was glad he had. They both got carried away in the kiss, losing track of time and place.

But she felt the ache between her legs come back, it was not letting her ignore it any longer and she pulled back with a sigh, then turned the vibrator back on, after changing the setting which made it stronger than ever.

Nick's back arched once more, he fell back against the pillows and his fingers bit into her skin, most likely drawing blood as he moaned relentlessly, too lost in the sensation to even notice what he was doing. Roz got lost in the the feeling that was building up stronger than ever while her hips were grinding madly against the moaning boy under her, until she felt they were both near the end and turned the vibrator to the highest setting.

A scream was pulled from Nick as Roz moaned loudly and they both fell over the edge quickly, shivering and twitching from the aftershocks before Roz turned the vibrator off again and gently put it back under the pillow where she found it.

She ran a shaky hand through her now wet hair, and took in the sight of the completely undone warlock boy she was straddling. His arms were spread out lifelessly, his sweat covered chest moved rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, and she noticed even his curls were somewhat subdued as they were now sticking to his forehead but still messy. His eyes were glazed over and looked to the side at the wall and he looked wrecked. In the best way.

She felt somewhat proud of what she had managed to accomplish.

"What was that about?" He finally managed to get out, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen on the two of them. She shrugged not really knowing what to say and he smiled happily. She climbed out of his lap and laid down on the bed next to him, moving closer to him until she was half leaning over him and started pressing sweet, gentle kisses beside his mouth and down his chin and up his jawline.

His smile widened and when she pulled back, she was surprised by the look of love that she was met with. But then she remembered that she was in Sabrina's body. And Nick most likely still loved Sabrina.

Roz felt like her blood was now just a icy river in her veins, causing her to shiver as she remembered what she just did with the warlock who had told Sabrina that he loved her right before he had taken the devil into his body. A selfless act that had left him broken and jagged for so long, barely keeping it together.

Sabrina might never forgive her if she knew what Roz had done.

That thought caused Roz's mood to sour.

She didn't want Nick to worry so she hid her emotions behind a gentle smile and saw that he had finally calmed down and was now most likely ready to talk. But she didn't want to talk about what just happened between them.

Instead, she asked if he had been studying any new magic lately. He raised a curious eyebrow at her and she just shrugged in reply, but he rewarded her question with a simple; "Yes, I have."

Roz then asked if he could tell her what he had learned. And hesitantly he began telling her, and she found herself growing more comfortable in Nick's presence as she listened to the amazing and fascinating things he had read and she found herself even asking questions now and then, careful to sound like Sabrina, and trying to keep her questions as vague as possible in case he was talking about something Sabrina already knew.

He looked happy to be telling her, but somewhat surprised that she was interested in learning. Why wouldn't she be? Sabrina had told Roz that she was happy to be studying at the academy, learning about magic instead of what she had to learn at Baxter High.

After a while, he ran out of things to say and they both just settled into a very comfortable silence, laying on their sides, side by side, looking into each others eyes and Roz realized that this was bad and she thought of an excuse.

"Nick," he perked up at the sound of his name, "You should go, before one of my aunties find you here." He sighed, pulling himself up to lean on his elbow and looking down at her. He looked disappointed and even a little upset.

"Do you want me to go?" He sounded so pitiful and Roz once again felt sorry for him. _How horrible his life must of been,_ she thought.

"No." She answered truthfully. She felt like she never wanted to be away from him ever again. But she couldn't admit that, not even to herself. "But you have to."

He sighed once again but nodded, got off the bed, only wearing his pants and spun around, his shirt, shoes and jean jacket back on him and his hair back to normal, not a curl out of place. He looked like he had when he had arrived. Like a model.

He smiled and disappeared, the window now open and Roz grinned. _That will never not be cool,_ she thought, and got off the bed to put the bra back on and her shirt before shutting the window.

"I see your visitor has finally left."  
Roz was startled but relaxed when she turned towards the door and saw Ambrose, leaning against the doorframe. His grin said it all. Sabrina had already told Roz more than once that her cousin was kind of a pervert. Roz now got to witness it first hand. She couldn't help but blush but refused to look too embarrassed since that might be a little suspicious.  
  
"You know, visitors aren't really allowed during house arrest." He drawled and Roz felt a slight stab of panic, even though she made sure that nothing was shown on her face but then she saw the teasing glint in Ambrose Spellman's eyes and she relaxed, and raised a questioning daring eyebrow like Sabrina would do.  
Ambrose grinned wider, much like the Cheshire cat, "But I suppose that since our aunties had to leave to attend to the academy, and this is your only day of house arrest, I could look the other way." Roz smiled at him and kept her head up, and kept giving Ambrose the silent treatment just like Sabrina would have, as she made her way to the bed, straightening out the comforter, meanwhile out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ambrose keep his grin as he closed the door.

 _He really is kind of a pervert,_ she thought. _But in the best way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Roz and Nick kinda made sense, but I guess maybe that was just me.
> 
> And no this chapter is not sponsored by the magic wand vibrator but it probably should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best story ever, and the pairing is really odd but just be cool with it.  
> Also try not to be too mad about the writing, I haven't written in a while.
> 
> And I def haven't written anything like THIS like ever.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
